Episode 6 - Things that go Tapiring the Night and Going Swimming
(Theme Song) Mia: (Singing) Catching babies... and give them hugs... we're soft and cuddly just like Pip and Freddy. Don't worry babies you're safe when we're together. You know we're gonna be friends forever! Mia Kitten tot adventurer, Mia Kitten tot adventurer. Hold my paw let's find adventure. Mia Kitten tot adventurer. Open up your arms and catch a hug! (All baby animals giggled as a theme song ends) Title: "Disney Junior's Mia Kitten" (Cut to the episode title with a picture of Tara the Tapir riding on the cleaner sweeper upper 3000 and Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki going after her) Mia: (Reading episode title off-screen) "Things that go Tapiring the Night". (The episode started in T.O.T.S. at night. It was the end of the day here in the place and every baby in the nursery are in their cribs even Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki) Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: (Sleeping in their cribs) Pip: (Reads a book) And then... The little lonely Tapir found all the way to their forever home. (Closes the book) Freddy: (Snores while he sleep) K.C.: The babies are sleeping in their cribs peacefully. Pip: (Wakes Freddy up) Freddy! Freddy: (Woke up) Oh. That was a nice story you would tell them, Pipster. Pip: Come on, Fred amingo. We have to let the babies sleep so we could get some sleep for our next baby delivery. Freddy: Oh right. Good night, K.C. K.C.: Good night, fellas. (And while Pip and Freddy get ready for bed in their rooms, some baby came back to T.O.T.S. and got inside the nursery. It was a baby Tapir named Tara) Tara: Hee hee hee ha ha ha. (Walks toward the cribs where the Tots babies sleep) Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: (Woke up and saw somebody) Mia: What was that? Precious: Me don't know. Chase: Somebody in the nursery. Marty: But all the other babies are asleep. Pablo: Pablo scared. Tara: (Giggles off-screen) Scooter: Who do you think it was? Kiki: Tapir in the night? Mia: Whatever it is. We can't sleep until we find out for sure. (She, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki got out of their cribs and Mia's watch goes off as it plays the T.O.T.S. theme) The Tots watch! (Presses the button on her watch as it location spreads everywhere around the watch as the baby was spotted here) Spotted. There's a baby somewhere in T.O.T.S. We better find it. Kiki: Baby could be anywhere, Mia. Mia: And that why we have to do it quietly. That way we won't wake up everyone. Especially the babies. Chase: Nap time have to wait. It play time! Pablo: Pablo with Chase. Marty: Marty like idea. We find baby Tapir. Mia: Then let's go! Tots in trouble, can't delay! Pablo: To the rescue, save the day! Bark! (And Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki went all the way out of the T.O.T.S. nursery and sprang into action by gearing up and getting on the Tots toy cars) Mia: Feast your eyes, guys. Precious: What is it, Mia? Mia: The Tots Toy Car for babies! Scooter: Ooh. Mia: Mr. Woodbird invented this only for tots babies to drive in at night. Let's ride! (And Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki got on the new and improved Tots Toy Car by starting the engine) Vroom, vroom vroom vroom vroom, vroom! (The tots babies giggled as the car started up and Mia started driving toward and around the T.O.T.S. hallway) Let's find that baby tapir! (We cut to where J.P. is sleeping peacefully in his bed and dreaming) J.P.: (Snores) Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: (Drive by with the Tots Toy Car) Wheeeeeeeee!! J.P.: (Wakes up) Wha cha wha cha... What!?! Who's keeping me up with all that noise? Mia: (Pulls up) Sorry, J.P.! (Continues to drive the tots toy car) J.P.: Well... Those tot babies are starting to sound like the Junior Flyers. (Now we cut back to the T.O.T.S. nursery as Tara looked around and around) Tara: Ooh. Ahh. (Runs all around real fast) Zee Zah! (Mia pulled over the tots toy car and she Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki) Mia: Keep your eyes peeled. The baby tapir must be close by. Precious: We on the search. Chase: Chase don't see her. Pablo: (Sniffs) Don't smell her ether. Marty: Is she invisible? Mia: Mia don't think so, Marty. She could be anywhere here at Tots. Kiki: But where? Where is she? Where could she be? Tara: (Hops onto the cleaner sweeper upper 3000) Ooh! Buttons! Me press. (Presses a button on the cleaner sweeper upper 3000 as she ride on it hanging on tight as it makes a lot of noises and goes real fast all around T.O.T.S. then it passed by Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki) Scooter: Mia did you see that? Precious: That must be baby Tapir! Mia: It must be a new Tot baby! We have to catch her! Chase: Chase fast! Me catch her, Mia! Pablo: Awhooh yeah! Mia: Alright. Go for it, Chase. (She, Precious, Pablo, Marty, Scooter and Kiki hopped back onto the tots toy car) We be right behind you. Chase: Legs activate! (Goes fast by running all around T.O.T.S. as Mia drives the tots toy car by following him while chasing Tara riding on the cleaner sweeper upper 3000) Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: Wheeeeeeeeee!!! Tara: Hee hee hee hee ha ha ha ha! Zee Zah! Pablo: (Sticks out his tongue as the tots toy car goes fast) Tara: Zoom!!! Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: Ha ha ha ha ha! (Cut to Pip and Freddy woke up from all that noise in their bedroom) Pip: What was that noise just now? Freddy: Coming from all around T.O.T.S. And nobody can't get any sleep with that noise maker. Pip: Come on we got to find out. (And he and Freddy went out of their bedroom to check out the noise) Ava: (Yawns) Hey, Junior Dudes. These noises are keeping us all awake. And we can't get any sleep for the next delivery. Pip: That's what we're trying to find out, Ava. Freddy: Can you come with us? Ava: Wish I could. But I needed to be rested up and ready to go. Pip: Okay. Come on, Freddy. (And he and Freddy went all the way down to the bottom floor while at the elevator. Cut back to Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki who are about to catch Tara on the tots toy car) Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: Wheeeeee!!! Tara: Woo-oo!! Chase: Chase got you now! Tara: Zee Zah! (Just then, Pip and Freddy came down as they saw Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki tracking down Tara) Freddy: Awww look! The babies are driving the tots toy car. Isn't that adorable! Pip: But, Freddy. Their suppose to be napping not playing around making a lot of noise. What will anyone say about this noise? Tara: (Stops the cleaner sweeper upper 3000 and saw the elevator) Ooh! Buttons! (Got off of the cleaner sweeper upper 3000 and started to press every button on the elevator) Pip and Freddy: Whoah! (Got out of the elevator fast) Tara: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Mia: Pip and Freddy. Stop the car! (Stops the tots toy car as Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki act cute) Freddy: What are you babies doing up so late? Pip: Yeah. None of us are sleeping while your playing around the Tots cafe. Mia: Oh... Sorry, Pip and Freddy. Chase: We try to catch her. (Points to Tara pressing all the buttons and playing with the elevator) Pip: We know that baby. That's Tara the Tapir. Freddy: I guess her parents wants us to watch her too. Tara: Ding-ding! Ding-ding! Ding-ding! Ha ha ha ha ha! Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: Hee hee hee ha ha ha! Freddy: Tara loves pressing buttons. Pip: Yeah. But the elevator is not a toy to play with. Freddy: Pip's right. This elevator is an important job for every people to go up to the top or down to the bottom floor. Tara: Ohh. Elevator! (Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki got off of the tots toy car) Mia: What your name? Tara: Elevator Operator Tara! At your service. Precious: Tara huh? A name for Tapir. Mia: Me Mia. That Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki. Tara: Nice to meet ya, Mia. Freddy: Elevator Operator Tara? Pip: That is one big job for a baby. Mia: (Thinks about it then gasps happily) BABY SPARK!!! Tara, how would you like job at Tots as Elevator Operator. Tara: Tara love idea! Precious: Can she? Chase: Tara won't cause any trouble. Marty: Oh please. Pablo: Bark bark. (The tots babies all make their eye pupils big and wide and adorable) Pip: Oh okay. As long as it's alright for Captain Beakman. Freddy: Now can we get some sleep? Pip: Of course, Freddy. (He and Freddy went back in the elevator) Freddy: Top floor please. Tara: Okay! Hee hee, hee hee! (Presses the button as the elevator closes on them and takes them to the top floor in the hallways and back to their bedroom) Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: (Yawns) Chase: Nap time, nap time? Scooter: We pretty are beat. Kiki: This excitement is wore Kiki out. Mia: Yeah. Come on, guys. Back to our cribs. (And Mia, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki went back to their cribs and falls asleep) Tara: (Giggled as we end the episode by fading to black) (Cut to the second episode title with a picture of Mia, Tara, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki going swimming with a baby octopus named Octivia) Freddy: (Reading episode title Off-screen) "Going Swimming". (The episode started outside with Mr. Woodbird who just invented the machine that is waterproof called the Kiddy Pool 9.9 and filled it up with water from a hose) Mr. Woodbird: Okay, babies. Presenting my latest invention... I call it... "The Kiddy Pool 9.9"! Mia, Tara, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: Ooh!! Yay!! Mr. Woodbird: The Kiddy Pool 9.9 is the invention I made just for babies in their very first swim. Getting lessons from somebody is no need. Swimming is a best exercise and best of all... A free lesson worth for babies. Mia: Mia swim! Mr. Woodbird: And this machine is water proof. So who needs the floaty kiddy pool? Let's have some fun! Mia, Tara, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: Yay! (They all jumped into the kiddy pool 9.9 filled with water and started to swim) Hee hee hee ha ha ha! Pip: (He and Freddy came outside) Wow. The babies sure are having a good time. Freddy: The babies first swimming lesson! Isn't that adorable? Mr. Woodbird: I made that machine waterproof that way they can go swimming whatever they want too. Mia, Tara, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: (Splash each other while laughing) K.C.: Um, guys? Next delivery is at the beach near the specific ocean is in trouble. Pip: Wait... The what ocean!?! Freddy: That's where we delivered Octivia the Octopus. Right? K.C.: How did you know? Freddy: Cause I heard it from Mia's watch. (Mia's watch goes off as the plays the T.O.T.S. theme) Mia: The Tots Watch! Good thing it waterproof. (Presses the button on the watch as the location spreads everywhere as it revealed to be Octivia the Baby Octopus) Octivia: (In the watch) HELP!!! Mia: Spotted! There's trouble in Specific Ocean! Kiki: Specific Ocean? Precious: We gotta save her! Chase: What Octopus afraid of? Marty: Is it Shark? Sea Turtle? Or Whale? Pablo: Bark bark bark! Scooter: Can we go swimming with her? Mia: Sure we can. Octivia needs our help. So... Who with Mia? Tara: Tara will help! Kiki: Kiki with you! Precious: Precious will help! Chase: Chase will go! Scooter: Scooter go too! Pablo: Pablo help too! Marty: Marty help too. Mia: Then it settled. To the Specific Ocean we go. Tots in trouble, can't delay! (Jumps up) Tara: To the rescue, (Jumps up) Save the day! (Mia, Tara, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki got out of the kiddy pool 9.9 and ran back inside the T.O.T.S. nursery by going up through the loading tube) Mia, Tara, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: Wheeeeeeee!!! Captain Beakman: Alright flyers, let's get those Tots to their moms and pops. (Mia, Tara, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki went sliding down the slide, into their crate wheels and their crates and toward the loading area by going outside. They got off the loading area and into the tots plane) Mia: Ready, guys? Tara, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: Ready!! Mia: Then let's ride! (Starts the engines on the tots plane) Vroom, vroom vroom vroom vroom, vroom! (The babies giggles as the tots plane started to fly into the sky and through the clouds) Let's go save, Octivia! (Cut to J.P. delivering a male baby octopus while he's inside the tank) J.P.: (Humming in his tune) This male baby octopus belongs to his mom and dad at the beach. Specific Ocean is dead ahead. (Mia, Tara, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki in the Tots Plane just pasted him as he started spinning around) La la la la, la la la la!!! Baby Octopus (Male): Whee! Mia, Tara, Precious, Chase, Marty, Pablo, Scooter and Kiki: Sorry, J.P.! J.P: (Feels dizzy and shakes his head) Hmph. Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts